Teacher! Look at me! (chapter 1)
by AkikoKamui97
Summary: Kaito, seorang guru muda yang kebetulan menjadi wali murid kelas - . ia harus mengajar Kamui Gakupo, pemuda brandal yang merupakan anak kepala sekolah
1. Chapter 1

Teacher! Look at me !

Gakupo x KAITO fanfic

School life , Drama , e.t.c

Rate : T- nearly M #noohh!

So damn many typo here, just unek unek yang menyumpal otak

Maaf kalau disini Kaito terlalu baka X"D aku tak sanggup membuat Kaito jadi cowo ganteng cool pintar dan berwibawa X"D Kaito terlalu manis untuk memiliki imej itu #noh

...

[Kaito's POV]

"Anak-anak. Tolong diam dan dengarkan" ucapan yang keluar dari bibir merah wanita berambut coklat pendek ini sukses membuat seisi kelas XII – C itu terdiam. Mencoba memperhatian, er? Setidaknya terlihat sedang memperhatikan Guru killer bernama Meiko itu

"Mulai semester ini akan ada pergantian wali murid. Dikarenakan Leon-sensei mulai masa pensiunnya, maka kedudukannya akan diganti oleh Shion-sensei. Dia guru baru disini, aku harap kalian bisa akrab dengannya" Meiko-sensei menepuk pundakku. Spontan akupun membungkuk lalu tersenyum pada murid – muridku

"Namaku Kaito Shion. Kalian bisa memanggilku Shi-"

"Kai-chan"

"Ekh!" Aku sedikit tersentak. Lancang sekali dia!, walaupun aku masih berumur 22 tahun. Bukannya tidak sopan memanggil guru baru dengan nama depan dan akhiran '-Chan' ?

"Kai-chan~" ia mengulanginya. Membuat seluruh isi kelas melirik ke arah pemuda berambut ungu panjang yang terlihat berandalan di pojok kelas. Ia menopang dagunya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek. Apa –apaan dia!

"Dia Kamui Gakupo. Anak pemilik sekolah ini. Berhati-hatilah Kaito-sensei. Aku harap kau bisa sabar disini" Meiko berbisik padaku lalu beranjak keluar kelas

"Kai-chan masih single kan? Kau terlalu manis sih untuk ukuran laki-laki" celetuk si Kamui dengan senyum mengejeknya lagi.

Aku, Kaito Shion. 22 tahun, dan memang masih melajang ini. Aku harap aku akan dapat bertahan mengajar musik dan juga menjadi wali kelas di Camui G. High School

...

"Kaito-sensei? Apa aku boleh memanggil sensei seperti itu?" tanya siswi berambut hijau toska itu dengan antusias

"Iya iya! Itung-itung biar lebih akrab gitu!" tambah siswi lainnya yang berambut kuning pendek dipermanis dengan pita putih

"Ah, itu. Terserah kalian saja. Sekarang kita konsen ke pelajaran ya?" Aku hanya dapat tersenyum menyikapi respon dari murid didikku. Untunglah aku dikaruniai wajah tampan yang membuatku mudah bergaul.

Sudah 2minggu aku mengajar disini dan sudah 2 minggu pula makhluk berambut ungu itu mengabaikan pelajaranku. Yang dilakukannya hanya bermesraan dengan siswi berambut pink yang aku tahu bernama Luka Megurine itu. Aku tahu ia mungkin sudah lebih dari 17 tahun. Tapi tak seperti ini juga kan? Aku benar-benar merasa tidak dianggap.

"Haahh~" Aku menghela nafas panjang. Memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar 2 remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu dapat memperhatikan pelajaranku. Hem~ sebentar? Ah! Aku dapat menggunakan cara ini!

"Kamui-san? Megurine-san? Dapatkah kalian memberikan contoh teknik membawakan lagu diatas pangung? Ah! Tentu dengan gerak-gerik dan mimik yang pas? Aku fikir kalian sudah sangat faham soal ini sehingga kalian tidak butuh apa yang telah aku jelaskan" Aku melirik ke arah dua sejoli di pojok ruangan itu dengan tatapan kemenangan. Phft! Kali ini aku tak aka kalah dengan Nanahikari sepertimu Kamui-san

"Eh, K-kaito-sensei yakin?" gadis korea yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicra. Memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir

"Tentu saja SeeU-san. Nah? Kamui-san Megurine-san? Silahkan~ kami menunggu penampilan kalian" Aku tetap tak mengalihkan pandanganku pada 2 sejoli yang benar-benar, er? Serasi? Tentu saja. Mereka sama-sama memiliki rambut panjang. Sama –sama tak pernah memperhatikan pelajaranku, dan juga sama – sama tak tahu malu.

"Luka-chan? Tidak apa?" kudengar Kamui menatap kekasihnya itu. Menyudahi elusannya pada rambut pink Megurine

"Aku malas. Sungguh" Megurine, yang aku ketahui adalah diva di Camui G High School beranjak dari duduknya. Mengalungkan gitar putih di lehernya lalu mulai menyetelnya. Eh? Tunggu gitar? Tuan putri ini dapat menggunakan gitar?

"Phft, setidaknya setelah ini ia tak akan mengganggu kita kan?" Kamui melirikku dengan seringai tajamnya. Kenapa rasa percaya diriku jadi turun drastis! . Ia mulai merapihkan kemejanya lalu duduk di kursi piano. Eh? Piano? Apa? Si Kamui bermain piano? Yang benar saja! Ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan imejnya!

"Awas saja jika ia tetap menggangguku" kali ini Megurine-san menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh. Hei apa salahku!

"..."

"Eh?" dentingan merdu piano putih mulai mengisi ruangan musik ini. Apakah Kamui-san sudah mulai memainkannya?"

"..."

"Ehh?" kali ini suara melodi gitar yang dimainkan Luka sedikit mengagetkanku. Bagaimana tidak? Ini melodi lagu yang lumayan keras. Jangan jangan mereka akan membawakan lagu rock dengan iringan piano?

"Kimi no koe wo kikasete, yodomu kokoro wo haratte ~"

Kali ini suara merdu seorang Megurine mulai menghiasi ruangan. Lagu apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa

asing dengan lagu ini? Apakah ini lagu pemusik jalanan? Tapi sepertinya mustahil melihat pendalaman yang Megurine dan Kamui tampilkan.

"Kaito-sensei. Sudah aku bilang kan?" SeeU sedikit berbisik padaku lalu terdiam bersama siswa lainnya. Mencoba tidak menyianyiakan bakat emas yang Megurine dan Kamui tampilkan. Tidak dapat mengelak. Penampilan mereka sangatlah indah. Mereka patut dijuluki profesional karena ini! Kenapa mereka malah sibuk bermesraan dan menghabiskan masa remaja mereka dengan membuang buang waktu?. Yah, aku akui membuang-buang waktu itu sungguh ini pernah muda, kau tahu kan?

"... Gaku. Aku ke UKS, kau mau ikut" Luka mendadak menghentikan permainannya . menaruh gitarnya di lantai dan berjalan keluar ruangan kelas. Sedangkan Kamui masih sibuk memainkan pianonya. Wajahnya begitu tenang dan damai saat memainkan benda putih bertuts itu. Yah, mungkin ia tak sepenuhnya gahar. Ia masih memiliki sisi yang menenangkan juga

"Pst~ sudah lama ya tak melihat Kamui-san bermain piano? . Megurine-san sangat beruntung dapat mendapatkan lelaki setampan Kamui-san"

"Ah! Jadi doki-doki sendiri. Kenapa pesona White-Knightnya terlalu bersilau ya?"

Aku dapat mendengar obrolan para gadis di depanku. Benar juga, dia terlihat seperti white knight dengan rambut ungu panjangnya dan kemeja putihnya. apalagi kedua matanya yang tertutup dan wajah tenangnya. Membuatnya seperti sedang memberikan Lullaby kepada sang putri yang tertidur lama.

"TENG TENG TENG"

"shit" gumamku pelan. Bel 3 kali menandakan pelajaran hari ini berakhir. Banyak siswa yang mengeluh kesal karena Gakupo menghentikan permainannya dan berjaan keluar kelas. Tak ada satu orangpun yang berani memintanya meneruskan permainannya. Ah ini saatnya untuk mengakhiri pelajaran

"Anak-anak. Pelajaran kali ini cukup sampai disini ya. Kamui-san dan Megurine-san pasti sudah giat belajar sebelumnya. Maka dari itu mereka dapat bermain bak profesional. Aku harap kalian dapat belajar dengan giat dan jadi seperti, ah bahkan melebihi mereka. Kalian boleh meninggalkan kelas sekarang" Aku menghakhiri pelajaran kali ini. Anak-anakpun langsung keluar kelas sambil membahas penampilan Kamui-san dan Megurine-san barusan.

. . .

Langit mulai berubah menjadi ke orange-an dan jam dindingpun sudah mulai menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Aku masih disini. Di ruang seni musik untuk menyelesaikan jurnal nilai para murid.

"Yosh~! Sedikit lagi" Aku tersenyum puas melihat lembar dokumen dalam komputerku. Mataku tertuju pada 2 nama yang masih memiliki nilai kosong. Megurine Luka dan Kamui Gakupo. Hh~ aku tahu mereka memiliki hak istimewa di sekolah. Mereka bahkan memiliki potensi yang luar biasa dalam bermusik. Tapi apa yang harus aku masukkan dalam kotak nilai ini?

"Akh! Merepotkan!" Gerutuku pelan. Mengklik tombol save dan beranjak dari dudukku. Meregangkan otot-ototku yang sudah aku gunakan dalam 2 jam ini untuk duduk dan mengerjakan jurnal ini. Mungkin 1 cone eskrim vanilla akan membuatku sedikit bersemangat lagi.

Sejurus kemudiam pandanganku tertuju pada piano putih itu. Ingatanku pun otomatis memutar kembali saat Kamui-san memainkan nada-nada indah itu. Sebenarnya apa yang ia mainkan?. Penasaran, akupun duduk dan mencoba mengikuti apa yang Kamui-san mainkan

Jari-jarikupun mulai menari di atas tuts. Tapi hasilnya Nihil. Sebenarnya tuts apa yang ia mainkan!

"Bakaito" Suara bass itu. Tidak salah Kamui-san? Kenapa ia belum pulang. Sebelum aku sadari keberadaannya, ia sudah duduk di sebelahku lalu memainkan piano itu dengan tempo yang lebih lambat. Akupun tak mau membuang-buang kesempatan ini. Kucoba untuk mengingat tuts mana saja yang Kamui-san mainkan

"Aku tak mengira makhluk sepertimu menjadi guru musik" Ia menyeringai lalu menghentikan permainannya. Kedua irish birunya menatapku tajam

"M-Memangnya kenapa? Aku belajar dengan giat agar mendapatkan gelar guru musik. Tidak sepertimu yang asal memainkan instument" Aku mencoba melawannya. Balas menatap kedua matanya.

"Kau tak berubah ya?" Ia tersenyum lalu menunduk. Sebentar? Tak berubah apanya? Siapa kau!

"B-berubah apanya?" Oh Tuhan, aku benar benar tak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan.

". . . Sudah sore, ayo aku antar" Hegh! Sekarang apalagi! Kenapa ia malah ingin mengantarku! Tuhan! Dosa apa aku "Anggap saja permintaan maafku karena aku berlaku tidak sopan"

"aa-" Belum sempat aku menjawabnya ia sudah menarik lenganku. Menyambar laptop dan tasku lalu menarikku keluar . kh! Sebenarnya siapa dia!

. . .

"Ne? Kai-chan? Kau sama sekali tidak mengingatku?"

Lagi. Selama perjalanan sudah 3 kali ia bertanya tentang itu. Akh! Tuhan tolonglah aku sama sekali tidak ingat siapa Kamui ini dan kenapa mendadak ia jadi bersikap manis didepanku?

"Jawab aku!" Ia sedikit menyentakku. Eh? Apa kenapa! Akh! Ia hanya muridku! Aku tak boleh takut dengannya. Tapi tapi, fisikku terlihat jelas lebih lemah dan kecil darinya, terlebih saat ini aku berada dalam mobilnya

"A-Aku benar-benar tak tahu siapa kau" Jawabku jujur, kurasakan tanganku mulai gemetar. "A-aku hanya merasa tak asing denganmu, n-namun aku tak tahu siap ka- u?" Aku mendongak melihat kearahnya, Tangan kirinya yang bebas mengelus rambutku pelan sedangkan tangan kakannya sibuk menyupir.

Risih?

Tentu saja! Aku ini guru dan dia ini muridku! Berani sekali dia meletakkan tangannya di kepalaku! Terlebih lagi kita ini sesama laki-laki. Tapi apa daya, aku terlalu takut untuk menepis tangannya. Aku hanya dapat menunduk dan berdoa semoga akan segera sampai kerumah

"Mungkin kau memang mau melupakan masa lalumu, makanya kau melupakannya. Tapi jika kau mau aku membantumu mengingat, aku akan membantu sebisaku" Kamui-san kembali menarik tangannya laku konsentrasi menyupir. Aku tak mau meneruskan percakapan tapi aku terlalu penasaran apa yang sudah aku lupakan.

"Nee~ Kamui-san, a-apa kau mau memberi clue pada sensei-mu ini?" aku menggenggam tanganku gemetar. Jujur, aku mulai takut dengan tiap gerak geriknya

"Koto, Kimono , perpisahan"

"eh?" Aku menatapnya. Apa? Koto? Kimono? Perpisahan? Aku kembali menunduk. Memejamkan mataku dan mencoba mengingat apa yang telah aku lupakan. Selama kuliah di Prancis, Aku sempat mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat ingatanku sedikit terganggu. Mungkin ini yang embuatku lupa.

Koto, Alat musik tradisional khas itu.

Kimono, Pakaian tradisional yang megah itu

Dan perpisahan. Eh! Eh! Tunggu!

"Khh!" Aku memegang kepalaku yang mulai pusing. Seingatku, dokter yang mengurusku saat itu berkata jika aku mulai mengingat sesuatu aku akan merasakan pusing.

"Kaito-chan? A-apa kau tak apa-apa?" Kurasakan tangan kamui-san memegang pundakku. Aku menatap kearahnya. Pandanganku mulai kabur lalu semua terlihat gelap. Sebenarnya, apa yang aku lupakan?

...

end of chapter 1

aaa~ review plis X"D

komen juga~ aaaa~ aku tak ahli dalam membuat fic *kembali ke mmd* TwT


	2. Chapter 2

Kyaahh~~ Sorry For late update TwT)o

My MMD request really made me busy X"D

Bte, thank's for your favorite, review and anything! :"D thank's for read my bad fanfic X"D

ah, sebelumnya, aku tak yakin dengan chapter yang satu ini u,u)o

. . .

Teacher Look at Me

Chapter 2 – Lost Memory

Previous Chapter :

_"Khh!" Aku memegang kepalaku yang mulai pusing. Seingatku, dokter yang mengurusku saat itu berkata jika aku mulai mengingat sesuatu aku akan merasakan pusing._

_"Kaito-chan? A-apa kau tak apa-apa?" Kurasakan tangan kamui-san memegang pundakku. Aku menatap kearahnya. Pandanganku mulai kabur lalu semua terlihat gelap. Sebenarnya, apa yang aku lupakan?"_

. . .

[Flash Back]

_5 years ago_

"Hei! Berikaan uang jajanmu, kami hanya ingin memakainya untuk meminum teh kok"

"Sudah berikan saja, kau pasti tak membutuhkannya kan? Atau kau mau kami paksa?"

".." Sosok pemuda berambut biru yang sedang dikepung oleh 3 preman di lorong gang kecil terlihat gemetar ketakutan. Tubuh para preman yang notabene lebih tinggi dan membawa pisau lipat itu semakin membuatnya hanya diam membisu

"Kau tuli ya! Sudah kubilang berikan kami uang itu!" salah satu preman menghentakkan badan pemuda itu ke tembok. Membuat pemuda bernama Kaito itu sedikit merintih sakit

"Hei, bukannya dia laki-laki?" ucap salah satu preman sambil memegang dagu Kaito, membuat Kaito mendongak melihat kearahnya. Irish biru yang senada dengan rambutnya sudah berkaca-kaca "Bukannya dia terlalu manis?" tambah sang preman itu sambil terkekeh pelan "mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau kita bermain sebentar dengannya"

"Akh!, s-saya mohon jangan" Kaito membelalakkan matanya saat si preman mulai mencoba melepas jas sekolah yang dipakainya

"hei, ayolah? Dengan begini kau tak perlu memberi uang jajanmu kan?"

"Saya mohon jangan" Tangis Kaito pecah, kekuatan fisik dan nyalinya yang lemah membuat dirinya hanya dapat merintih mencoba dikasihani

"Dia bilang jangan kan? Apa kalian tak dengar" ucap seorang bocah dengan rambut panjangnya yang diikat ala samurai membuat para preman terdiam, berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya dan mulai terkekeh pelan

"oh ayolah, kau memang bisa apa?" Sang preman berjalan mendekati bocah itu

"Hei, tak usah kau ladeni dia, Kau hanya membuang-buang wak- tu?" Preman yang sedari tadi memegang kedua tangan Kaito terbelalak tak percaya melihat temannya sudah terkapar di tanah

"Padahal aku sudah memperingatkan kalian" Ucap sang bocah yang saat ini sedang memegang pedag kayu. "Apa kalian mau mencobanya?" Bocah itu berjalan tanpa ragu mendekati para preman. Sedikit membuat para preman itu kalang kabut

"Hei ! Dia hanya bocah! Masa kau ta-AKH!" Dengan cekatang, bocah pembawa pedang ayu itu sudah berhasil mengayunkan pedangnya kearah kaki preman. Membuat preman itu merintih kesakitan

"S-siapa kau!" Preman yang tersisa mencoba menjadikan Kaito sebagai sandra. "Jika kau berani mendekat, akan kubunuh anak ini!" Seru Preman itu

"haha~" Bocah itu terkekeh. Membuat preman amatir itu bingung "Kau tak mengenalku? Yang benar saja?" Bocah itu makin mendekati sang preman dengan pedang kayu yang siap untuk menebas kapan saja

"J-jangan jangan! K-kamui-san?"

"Kau telat menyadarinya" dengan cekatan, bocah Kamui itu berhasil menebaskan pedangnnya ketangan si preman. Membuat pisau yang digunakan untuk menyandra terjatuh

"Akh!" Teriak si preman kesakitan

"Jadi, apa kau mau menyusul teman-temanmu" Tanya Kamui sambil menodongkan mata pedangnya tepat di depan hidung si preman

"J-jangan!"

"eh?" Kamui menatap Kaito dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa ia mencegahnya untuk melumpuhkan preman itu, fikir kamui

"A-aku mohon, jangan lakukan itu lagi. Biarkan saja dia lari. A-aku baik-baik saja kok!" Kaito mencoba merapihkan jasnya lalu mendekati Kamui. Dan tentu saja kesempatan ini digunakan oleh si premaan untuk melarikan diri

"Cih, " Gerutu si Kamui cilik lalu mendongak melihat Kaito yang lebih tinggi darinya. Kau terlalu lemah

"M-maaf saa, aku memang tidak suka berolah raga" Kaito menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal "Ah, sebelumnya terimakasih sudah membantuku. Aku sangat tertolong! Namaku Kaito, kalau k-" Lidah Kaito mendadak tercekat, mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Kamui

_"Kau tak mengenalku? Yang benar saja?"_

"K?" Kamui memasukkan pedang kayunya kembali ke sarungnya

"K – K - Kamui-san sedang apa disini" ucap Kaito. Hanya kata-kata itulah yang terfikir olehnya untuk menghindari pertanyaan tentang nama itu.

"Aku baru mau ke dojo dekat kuil untuk latihan"

"Dojo dekat kuil? Ah! Rumahku dekat sana, apa kau mau bareng?" Kaito tersenyum lebar, menatap Kamui denga penuh harap

"ah, er? Ok"

"Terimakasih!"

. . .

"Kaito-kun? Ayo, kau akan ikut karaoke kan?"

"Eh? Ma-maaf aku harus segera pergi" Pemuda manis bernama Kaito itu tersenyum canggung. Mencoba menolak permintaan temannya dengan sesopan mungkin. Tangannya terlihat terburu-buru memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tasnya

"eh! Sekarang hari Rabu ya?" Sang teman berusaha mengingat suatu hal "Pasti dia kan!" Pemuda teman Kaito itu melirik Kaito dengan tatapan penuh arti. Membuat semburat merah menghiasi wajah tampannya

"Y-yea, semoga aku tidak telat. Aku permisi!" Ucap Kaito lalu berlari keluar ruangan kelas

Rabu, 15.00

Mungkin bagi orang-orang tak ada yang special pada saat itu. Namun berbeda dengan Kaito. Baginya hari itu adalah hari yang sangat special, dimana ia dapat melihat pujaan hatinya berlatih kendo di kuil dekat rumahnya.

Ia sangat beruntung akhirnya ia dapat mengobrol dengan sosok terhormat Kamui (Setidaknya begitu yang difikirkan oleh Kaito) mengingat sosok Kamui yang masih memiliki garis keturunan Samurai.

"Kamui-chan!" Teriak Kaito membuat bocah berambut ungu itu menghentikan latihannya

"Kau datang lagi" mengelap keringatnya, lalu mendekati sosok Kaito yang mencoba mengatur nafasnya karena berlari

"Su-sudah tentu kan!" Kaito mengacak rambut Kamui. Membuat bocah itu menggerutu "Aku bawa es krim lho! Kau mau" Kaito membuka tasnya lalu mencari dimana es krim itu

"Memangnya tidak meleleh? Bentuknya pasti rusak jika senpai menyimpannya di tas"

"Eh?" Kaito mengernyitkan dahinya saat berhasil menemukan es krim itu "EKHH!"

"phft! Baka"

"M-maafkan aku! Akubenar-benar tak sadar jika akan seperti ini. A-aku aku!"

"Hahaha~ sudah tidak apa-apa, ayo kita makan, bentuk bukan masalah kan?" Kamui cilik tersenyum manis. Membuat jantung Kaito berdetak dengan kencang

"Ini yang aku suka darimu"

"E-ekh? A-apa maksud sen-"

"Aku menykaimu! Apakah aku salah?" Kaito menatap Kamui cilik dengan tatapa seriusnya. Tatapan yang jarang-jarang dilontarkan oleh Kaito. "A-apa karena aku SMA dan Kau SMP kau tak mau bersamaku?" Ucap Kaito lagi

"B-bukan begitu, a-aku kasar kan? Kau tahu aku menakutka-"

"Itu tak masalah bagiku. Aku senang bagaimanapun siakp Kamui-chan, terutama senyummu" Kaito menunduk. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah "A-Aku.. a-aa"

"T-terimakasih" jawab Kamui sambil ikut menunduk "A-Aku suka mata senpai, jadi tolong lihat a-emph~" Kamui cilik membelalakkan matanya saat ia merasakan bibir sang senpai sudah bertaut dengan bibirnya

"H-harusnya aku yang berterimakasih" Kaito melepasnya ciumannya lalu membungkukkan badannya, mencoba menyetarakan tingginya dengan sosok Kamui "Aku jadi sedikit berterimakasih karena preman-preman itu, jika mereka tidak mencegatku pasti aku tak akan bertemu denganmu"

"B-baka! Senpai baka!" Ucap Kamui cilik yang terlihat manis dengan wajahnya yang merah padam

"hm~ jadi mulai sekarang? Apakah kita pacaran?" Kaito mencoba menggoda Kamui cilik dengan melepaskan ikatan rambutnya. Membuat rambut ungu Kamui iclik tergerai bebas "Kau terlihat lebih cantik jika seperti ini" Ucap Kaito sambil mengelus rambut kekasihnya itu

"..."

"..."

SRAAKK

"AKHH!" Kaito memegang perutnya yang berhasil terpukul oleh pedang Kayu Kamui

"Gomenne, senpai"

"K-kamui-c.."

[Flash Back End]

. . .

[Kaito's POV]

"KAMUI-CHAN!"

"eh?"

"K-kamui-chan~" Aku menatap Kiri-kananku. Mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurku "Kh!" Sial! Kepalaku benar-benar pusing

"Sensei! Kau narubangun dari pingsan, setidaknya tenangkan dulu dirimu!" Kamui-san kembali mendorong tubuhku agar berbaring di kasur. Eh Kasur?

"D-Dimana aku?" Aku menatap sosoknya yangterlihat cukup cemas "Kenapa aku ada disini?" Aku menatapnya,menuntut jawaban

"Kau pingsan kemarin. Jadi aku membawamu ke rumahku. Saat ini kau tidak tinggal dirumahmu kan? Jadi aku tak mengantarmu kerumah"

"K-kamui-kun, a-apakah kau memiliki saudara perempuan?"

"Eh? Ah y-yea aku memilikinya"

"Pertemukanku dengannya!"

"Tapi bahkan kau masih pusing kan!"

"Tolong biarkan aku bertemu dengannya!"Kembali, aku mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurku. Namun, kali ini kurasakan tangan hangat Kamui-kun mengangkat tubuhku dengan ringannya. Oh hell! Posisi apa ini!

"Kau masih pusing, aku rasa dengan begini akan lebih mudah bagimu bertemu dengannya" Jelas Kamui-kun sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Membuatku agar tak berfikir terlalu jauh

"T-terimakasih" Wajahku panas. YA! Tentu saja panas! Kau pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya digendong ala pengantin oleh Kamui-kun yang menjadi idola sekolah

Sepanjang lorong bertatami ini terlihat beberapa kaligrafi dan lukisan-lukisan tradisional. Jadi ini kediaman Kamui yang terhormat itu? Ini jauh lebih indah dari yang aku bayangkan

"Aneeki? Apa Kau ada di dalam?" Kamui-san menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu dorong bercorak bunga sakura. Aku tak sabar melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya

"Ya, Masukklah" Jawab suara anggun dari dalam ruangan itu . Anee? Berarti ia kakak Kamui-san? Ah! Syukurlah ternyata Kamui-chan bukan anak SMA! Itu memudahkanku untuk melanjutkan hubungan kan?

Kamui-san menurunkanku lalu membuka pintu itu. Memperlihatkan sosok anggun berambut ungu dengan yukata pinknya yang sedang merangkai bunga. Oh tuhan! Pemandangan indah macam apa ini!

"Gakkun? Tumben kau membawa teman? Ah, silahkan masuk" Ucap Kamui-chan dengan anggunnya, senyumnya dan. Tunggu? Kenapa ini berbeda dengan bayanganku?

Gakupo menggandengku agar memasuki ruangan yang sangat girly itu lalu berjala mendekat ke Kamui-chan. Ah tuhan! Jantungku tak kuat dengan keindahan ini! Kamui-chan yang dulu gahar, sekarang jadi sangat anggun seperti ini!

"Langsung saja, sensei? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan pada kakakku?"

"eh? Sen-sensei? Jadi dia gurumu? Ah, maafkan saya, saya kira anda teman sekelas gakkun" Dia sedikit terbelalak kaget lalu membungkuk meminta maaf. Jadi semuda itukah wajahku?

"K-kamui-chan? A-Apa kau mengingatku?" Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. Oh ayolah! 5 tahun tak akan membuatmu melupakanku kan?

"e-eh?" Kamui-chan mengernyitkan dahinya "M-maaf, tapi saya benar-benar tak mengenal anda"

"T-tapi! Y-yang benar saja! Bukannya Kau pernah menolongku dulu? Saat ada preman yang mencegatku. Kau selalu tampak keren dan berwibawa saat mengayunkan pedangmu. Kau juga selalu berlatih di dojo dekat kuil! " Aku mencoba membuat ingatannya kembali. Oh tuhan! Tolong sadarkanlah Kamui-chan. Toltong ingatkan dia padaku!

"P-pedang?" Kamui-chan menatap Kamui-san dengan tatapan bingung, lalu ia terkekeh pelan "Ah, mungkin maksudmu Gakkun?"

"ekh?" Aku menatap Kamui-san dengan tatapan bingung "A-apa maksudmu?" Aku benar-benar bingung. Apa yang ia katakan!

"Keluarga kami memiliki 2 orang anak, Saya Kamui Gakuko, dan adikku Kamui Gakupo. Dulu saat kami kecil, kami memang benar-benar mirip. Padahal kami tidak kembar" Kamui-chan tersenyum anggun "Saya bertugas mewarisi seni tari dan merangkai bunga, sedangkan Gakkun mewarisi seni pedang dan juga musik. Saya sama sekali tak pernah berlatih menggunakan pedang sejak saya menginjak SMP. Jadi mungkin yang kau maksud itu Gakupo-kun" Ia mencoba menjelaskannya. Namun aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Kenapa bocah laki-laki memiliki rambut panjang!

Mustahil Kamui-chan yang cantik, anggun , pendek , perempuan ya setidaknya aku menganggapnya perempuan berubah menjadi sosok jangkung yang cuek , kasar, dan tentu sangat er. Aa~ manly? Ya! Dia terlihat manly dengan rambut panjang dan suara bassnya

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi. Maaf sudah mengganggumu" pamit Kamui-san sambil menarikku agar keluar ruangan "Nah, kau sudah sadar Senpai?" Kamui-san menatapku dengan tatapan meledek

"..."

"Sen~pai~" ulangnya. Membuat wajahku memerah. Jadi saat itu aku mencium Kamui Gakupo ? Jadi ini alasan ia marah saat aku berkata jika ia cantik? Tapi, saat itu ia benar-benar cantik! Itu seperti sosok yang berbeda dengan kamui yang aku kenal sekarang

"Apa Kau tak mau menciumku lagi? Mungkin aku tak akan menolak jika dengan makhuk semanis senpai~" Ia kembali menggodaku. Akh! Jaantungku tak kuat dengan rasa malu ini!

"B-biarkan aku pulang"

"Yakin? Kau tak mau bernostalgia dulu?"

"P-Pulang" Tak terasa air mata sudah meluncur dari mataku. Akh! Aku tak sanggup menahan rasa malu ini!

"Ekh, se-senpai. Hei! Apa kau menangis?"

"H-huuwaaaa~~!"

...

[chapter 2 END]

Osh! X"D

Aku lama gak ngetik, jadi cacat gini #orz

Reviewnya dong :D

Aku mulai lupa dengan cerita ini #orz, ingatanku sangat lemah #cries


End file.
